To nie mogło się udać, wiesz o tym, prawda?
by DoctorSuicide
Summary: One-shot. Krótka historia do tematu miłości nieszczęśliwej.


A/N

Opowiadanie powstało na konkurs, ale jestem z niego na tyle zadowolona, żeby je tu zamieścić. Tematem było "Romeo i Julia - historia nieszczęśliwej miłości"

Dedykowane mojemu Lokiemu c:

Indżojcie ;3

Skóra jest miękka i lekko chropowata. Tłoczone złote litery układają się w słowa.

_**William Shakespeare**_  
><em><strong>Romeo i Julia<strong>_

Tony bezwiednie sunie po nich opuszkami palców, pieszczotliwie głaszcząc okładkę tej starej książki. To budzi wspomnienia.  
><em>Ma dwanaście lat i bardzo nie chce czytać jakiejś tam nawet nie całkiem książki. Głośno skarży się matce, która zbywa to lekkim uśmiechem.<em>  
><em>- Anthony – mówi, pochylając się nad nim. – Twój ojciec nauczył cię miłości i zrozumienia dla maszyn i liczb. Pozwól mi wierzyć, że nie skradł twojego serca całkowicie, że zostało tam trochę miejsca dla moich ukochanych książek.<em>  
>- <em>Matematyka i fizyka to żelazna wiedza, która ma przyszłość i przyda mi się w życiu. Za to Shakespeare zmusza mnie do marnowania czasu na jakieś denne perypetie sercowe dwojga nastolatków – odpowiada chłopiec. <em>  
><em>Brwi jego matki wędrują w górę, jak zawsze, gdy syn wygłasza jedną ze swoich zbyt uczonych opinii. <em>  
><em>- Skończyłeś chociaż czytać?<em>  
><em>- Nie – odpiera, nie widząc w tym nic niewłaściwego. Jak każdy arogancki i rozpieszczony dzieciak, ma prawo pochopnie oceniać wszystko i wszystkich. <em>  
><em>- Więc lepiej przeczytaj i naucz się nie wydawać przedwczesnych sądów. Najlepsze historie poznaje się nie po początku, lecz po zakończeniu.<em>  
><em>Stanowczy głos, jakim to mówi, kończy dyskusję. Tony decyduje się schować dumę do kieszeni, odżałować trzy godziny z życia i przeczytać tego cholernego Shakespeare'a.<em>  
>Teraz Tony ma ponad czterdzieści lat i do niedawna sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pamięta te słowa. A jednak wryły się one głęboko w jego podświadomość, by powrócić w najbardziej (lub najmniej) odpowiednim momencie.<br>Dlatego Anthony Stark nie myśli o początku.  
>Stara się nie pamiętać dnia, kiedy on i inni Avengersi zostali zaproszeni na huczne przyjęcie w Asgardzie, mające uczcić ich zwycięstwo w Bitwie o Nowy York, jak odtąd będą ją nazywać bardowie. Nie chce wiedzieć, co skłoniło go do szukania chwili ciszy w zamkowych lochach. Jaki pokręcony przypadek sprawił, że znalazł się po drugiej stronie szyby, oddzielającej Lokiego Laufeysona od reszty świata.<br>_- Jak tam przyjęcie? – pyta brat Thora. Jego głos, dotychczas tak miękki i przyjemny, a jednocześnie jadowity i gniewny, jest teraz pusty i ochrypły._  
><em>Ten głos i wygląd Lokiego w jakiś dziwny sposób wytrącają Tonego z równowagi na tyle, że nie może wymyślić żadnej ciętej odpowiedzi. Jednak nie daje po sobie poznać, że widok dumnego, aroganckiego bóstwa - z jakim zawsze kojarzył mu się Kłamca - w stanie tak opłakanym, zrobił na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.<em>  
><em>W końcu Tony Stark jest mistrzem ukrywania emocji.<em>  
><em>- Nie najgorzej - odpowiada lekkim tonem. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że muzyka ssie. Pod tym względem Wszechpapa ma fatalny gust.<em>  
><em>- Wszechpapa? – Brwi Lokiego wędrują w górę. – Więcej szacunku do Wielkiego i Jaśniepanującego nam Wszechojca Odyna, Stark. – W jego głosie nie ma nic prócz drwiny.<em>  
><em>Anthony wzrusza ramionami. Skrzętnie udaje, że nie widzi siniaków na twarzy młodszego syna tego wspaniałego Wszechojca Odyna. Rozbitej wargi, skudlonych, matowych włosów, obszarpanych ubrań i sinych cieni pod oczami. A nawet jeśli widzi, to przecież wie (choć może wcale nie), że jest to sprawiedliwa kara.<em>  
><em>Dłuższą chwilę stoją w milczeniu.<em>  
><em>- Skończyłeś? – Ciszę przerywa w końcu głos Lokiego.<em>  
><em>- Niby co? - Tony jest szczerze zaskoczony tym pytaniem, myślami odpłynął już bardzo daleko.<em>  
><em>- Napawać się. - Jego głos brzmi obojętnie. – Moją porażką, waszym zwycięstwem. Jak widzisz, dostałem to, na co w waszym mniemaniu zasłużyłem.<em>  
><em>Tony nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia krótkim, niewesołym śmiechem.<em>  
><em>- Brzmi to trochę tak, jakby w twoim mniemaniu nasze mniemania miały wygórowane oczekiwania względem twojej kary – zauważa. – Jakby wielokrotne morderstwo i próba podbicia innego świata nie były wystarczającym powodem, by wtrącić kogoś do lochu. <em>  
><em>Twarz Lokiego wykrzywia nieładny grymas, nadając jej nieludzki charakter. Jednak jest to równie krótkie, co zwykłe złudzenie optyczne, więc Stark nie wyklucza, że tym właśnie być mogło. <em>  
><em>- Bardzo łatwo przychodzi ci wydawanie sądów, Iron Manie. Zwłaszcza patrząc na to, jak barwną postacią sam jesteś – mówi spokojnie. – Chociaż… może wcale nie. Może jesteś tak samo jasny i przejrzysty, jak ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy nie pytają jak wysoka była sterta ciał, na której postawiono ten pałac, ile krwi przelano, żeby podpisać pokojowe traktaty albo jak wielu wymordował mój wspaniały ojciec, byśmy mogli cieszyć się wielkim imperium. – Pierwszy raz unosi wzrok, aby spojrzeć na swojego rozmówcę. W jego zielonych oczach lśni taki gniew, że Tony za nic nie jest w stanie pojąć, jakim cudem tak doskonale go kontroluje.- Idź już, Stark. Jednak jesteś zbyt trzeźwy, żeby być dla mnie ciekawą rozrywką.<em>  
><em>Miesiąc. Tyle właśnie trwa przeciętna biesiada w ojczyźnie Bogów. Tyle Avengersi zostali w gościnie u ich króla. Tyle czasu potrzebował Tony, by zakochać się w Lokim.<em>  
>Przychodził do niego każdego następnego dnia, pchany czystą ciekawością, chęcią bliższego poznania Lokiego, który po tym, jak przestał być niebezpiecznym szaleńcem na wolności, stał się fascynującą zagadką do rozwiązania.<br>Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak szybko ciekawość przerodziła się w fascynację, fascynacja w zauroczenie, a zauroczenie w coś więcej…  
>Nie wiedział, czy Loki czuł to samo, choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. Myślał (bardzo chciał móc myśleć…), że jednak tak. W końcu po jakimś czasie udało mu się wywoływać u niego śmiech, czysty i radosny, skłonić do tego, żeby nazywał go Tony, a nie Stark, sprawić, aby nie uciekał w kąt celi, tylko siedział przy nim, oparty o szybę, która była jedyną barierą dzielącą ich ciała. Nawet do tego, by mu się zwierzał i opowiadał żenujące historie z młodości Thora.<br>Tak, Tony wierzył, że nie była to tylko kwestia bycia jedynym towarzyszem cierpienia dla Kłamcy.  
>Nie myśl o początku, skarcił się. Myśl o końcu. To po nim poznaje się naprawdę dobrą historię.<br>A koniec nastąpił znacznie szybciej, niż Stark kiedykolwiek sobie życzył.  
>Początek końca nadszedł, gdy Tony odkrył, że nie jest jedyną osobą stojącą przy boku Lokiego.<br>_Trzydziestej nocy, kiedy Tony idzie podziemnym korytarzem w stronę lochów, spotyka Freyę. Królowa biegnie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach i, zanim mężczyzna zdąży zareagować, wpada na niego._  
><em>- Wasza wysokość...? – Widok silnej, majestatycznej władczyni Asgardu pogrążonej w rozpaczy budzi w nim takie samo uczucie, co Loki tego pierwszego dnia.<em>  
><em>Kobieta jest śmiertelnie blada i wygląda, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć, więc Tony pozwala sobie na tyle śmiałości, by przytrzymać ją, nie pytając o pozwolenie.<em>  
><em>Ta jednak wyszarpuje się i patrzy na niego oczyma, na dnie których lśni płomień szaleńczego bólu.<em>  
><em>- Pożegnaj się z nim – mówi ochryple i odchodzi w swoją stronę, zostawiając Tony'ego z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem w ustach.<em>  
><em>Nigdy go nie zadaje.<em>  
><em>Następnego dnia odpowiedź sama go odnajduje.<em>  
>Koniec, myśli. Pogódź się z nim.<br>„Pożegnaj się z nim"…  
>Nigdy tego nie zrobił.<br>_Następnego dnia atmosfera jest napięta. Każdy czuje, że coś się ma wydarzyć, lecz nikt tak naprawdę nie wie co._  
><em>Chociaż wie, że powinien, to właśnie tego nie umie pamiętać.<em>  
><em>Po obiedzie goście i dworzanie zbierają się na głównym dziedzińcu. Stoją dookoła wysokiego podestu.<em>  
><em>- Co to jest? – rzuca szeptem Clint. Wszyscy Avengersi zajmują miejsca honorowe, u boku rodziny królewskiej.<em>  
><em>Nikt mu nie odpowiada, bo dokładnie w tej chwili gwar zgromadzonych na placu cichnie. Przez tłum ktoś się przedziera. Odziany w złotą zbroję rycerz prowadzi wynędzniałą postać w zielonej szacie.<em>  
><em>Tony już wie, czym jest podwyższenie na środku placu. Dlaczego tak źle mu się kojarzy.<em>  
><em>Szafot.<em>  
><em>Kat prowadzi Lokiego na szafot.<em>  
><em>Wstaje Odyn. Odczytuje zarzuty. <em>  
><em>Tony nie słucha. W końcu je zna. Sam do niedawna je wygłaszał.<em>  
><em>Zamiast tego skupia się na twarzy Kłamcy. Niestety, ta jest ukryta za kurtyną czarnych włosów.<em>  
><em>Spójrz na mnie!, myśli gorączkowo Tony, gdy głos Wszechojca milknie, a jego młodszy syn zostaje pchnięty na kolana.<em>  
><em>I Loki patrzy. <em>  
><em>Na jego szczupłej, bladej twarzy nie widać żalu i strachu, uczuć, które targają sercem Tony'ego. Maluje się na niej bezczelny, łobuzerski uśmiech.<em>  
><em>Pada krótki rozkaz.<em>  
><em>Anthony zamyka oczy.<em>  
><em>Chce zapamiętać ten uśmiech. Jego życie, ostatnie trzydzieści dni życia, a nie śmierć.<em>  
><em>Świst miecza rozcina ciszę. <em>  
><em>Ciałami wszystkich zebranych wstrząsa rzewny szloch królowej.<em>  
><em>Dźwięk pękającego serca. <em>  
><em>Tony zna to uczucie.<em>  
>Z żalem patrzy na leżącą przed nim książkę.<br>- Musisz przyznać, Anthony, że końca tej naszej historii nie powstydziłby się Shakespeare. – Słyszy w umyśle rozbawiony głos Lokiego.


End file.
